neo_dbzfandomcom-20200214-history
Experience
In NeoDBZ, levels are rather important. They provide stats, unlock new powers and abilities, improve defenses and damage. Levels are broken down based on Experience Points, which can be gained by doing a number of things in the game, detailled below. ------------------------ Encounters (Role Playing) ------------------------ Perhaps the simpliest form of XP generation is roleplay, dubbed Encounters. An Encounter with another player first requires you to successfully sense them and head in their direction in whatever way you'd prefer (flight, walking, etc). Usually players will ask who wishes to roleplay in chat, then arrange something with whomever responds. However this is not required and you can simply roll your sense or scouter to detect someone and go and find what you detected. If you fail to detect a person, it means you can't 'feel' the direction a person with power is and thus cannot go and meet them. However, if both participants agree, they can meet you anyway - you just wouldn't know they are a powerful person. Until you successfully roll sense. When meeting in this way; ensure that you have a good reason for picking one person out of a crowd or being in a particular place. Scenes can be anything, provided it makes sense in the restarts' setting and can be described as anything you want it to be. You could create a large and detailed castle with no mechanical benefits because you don't have a dwelling on Earth, if you wanted - so long as it makes sense or doesn't effect anything beyond its function as a background for your interactions. Encounters grant you and participants 50 XP per post (minimum 50 words). For interesting or well-written Encounters, GMs may award Bonus XP that they witness. If you believe that something is worthy of a bonus, you can choose to 'log' the roleplay in a node and send it to a GM. Include timestamps. ------------------------ Events ------------------------ Events are a little trickier than Encounters or Fights (detailed below), since they have no reliable XP amount or frequency, but are usually important for plot developments and character development. Generally speaking; an Event is anything run by a GM. This can be a tournament, a random NPC showing up to talk to someone or a full blown battle between good and evil. When an event is forming, usually a GM or ST will warn oocly that one is due at x time. This is not to say that it will definitely happen, if their criteria is not met and people are not available or other situations, but that they wish to run something and are asking for interest in attending. Population might be limited in events, so they can handle what is going on. During fight events, special rules or alternative Fighting may occur that tries to speed up large fights. Please have your posts ready for when your action comes by. There is no limit to the amount of Event XP one person can acquire, however GMs and STs should try to involve people who have not had the luxury of being in events frequently, more than players with a high Event XP Total. ------------------------ Fighting ------------------------ Perhaps the most common form of experience, is battling another person. Like an encounter, it requires you to find a suitable opponent either by asking in OOC and successfully sensing/scounting them or by simply finding someone IC and asking them if they wish to train with you. Generally training in this way is pre-arranged OOCly between a pair or more, but like all forms of XP generation, is not fixed in this way. Like an encounter, if you fail to detect your decided opponent, without their permission you cannot go and find them until you successfully sense or scout them. If you're role-playing prior to the fight, you need to have logged a full hour of consistent Encounter XP to claim it. If you're new, do not be concerned about taking a long time to decide actions or fight. The only way to learn is to play it, then you'll quickly speed up once you understand what you're doing. Just make sure to warn your opponent that you're new, so that he or she may be able to help you out during the fight or point out mistakes so that you can learn. Spectators should refrain from chiming in where possible. Be warned, however, because there are different classification of fights and some are indeed, quite deadly! See the "Spoils of War" node supplied further in this section of the PHB for more information. If you are not certain what type of fight you're entering, ask your opponent in OOC. Also be aware that Credits and Items are on your person unless you have a Dwelling with a Safe and record that you have stored them, which can be stolen if you're unconscious. Opponents with a vaporized body cannot be looted. If you fight a person you have already fought within a 16 hour period, you do not recieve XP from it. If you fight a person who was the last person you fought, regardless of the time apart, you only recieve 50% XP. Fights that you do not gain Experience from, must still be logged and exploitation of this is punishable. As a side note, if you lose a fight the credits gained do not come from you. So you're not losing money, don't worry. For good roleplay during fights, GMs may award Bonus XP that they witness. No single "team" in a fight may contain more than 3 fighters at one time. A fighter may "tag" in or out, changing who is in that 3v3 lineup inbetween rounds. If you tag out, you may -not- flee the combat unless your opponents all agree to allow you. There are a lot of "what if" situations that arise from this rule, such as what happens during a betrayal. Because any rules to handle these fringe situations would have to be far too detailed and far-reaching to cover every situation, the GMs have the freedom to arbtirate any and all "special cases." ------------------------ Fight EXP: This is perhaps the most common form of Training against an opponent. There is a small risk of death or injury, but generally you don't try to purposely kill or maim one another. If a person was in a team fight on your side, it does not consume your 1/day limit to fight against them later ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Winning a Fight - 200 XP and 100 credits Losing a Fight - 150 XP and 25 credits Tieing a Fight - 175 XP and 50 credits ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Bonuses to Fights Only +10 XP for every level the highest level person on the opposing team is above you. If you win or tie the fight, this has a max bonus of 30. +25 XP for each round you go into during the battle - max bonus of 75 (Round 3). +50 XP for going into LP. You do not get this bonus if you win the fight somehow. +50 XP For being outnumbered. Only opponent who are your (Level-2) or higher count for this purpose. +10 XP for each opponent beyond the first who outlevels you. +100 XP for your First Fight per OOC Day, regardless of whether you win or lose. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Penalties to Fights Only -25 XP for each level they were under you. -50 XP fighting during schooling. -100 XP for using a Person Invent in Round 1, except Statbooster -50 XP for using a Personal Invent in Round 2, except Statbooster. -50 XP for using a School Invent, Statbooster or Non-Permanent Superform in Round 1. -25 XP for using a School Invent, Statbooster or Non-Permanent Superform in Round 2. * You receive no experience or credits at all if you kill your target without declaring a Deathmatch. The follow penalties only apply when using any "Type One" powers. -25 EXP for any level X power used in round one -50 EXP for any level X2 power used in round one -100 EXP for any level Z power used in round one -25 EXP for any level X2 power used in round two -50 EXP for any level Z power used in round two Wearing armor in a fight causes the person's XP to be reduced by 50% of the EXP they should have aquired, after all other reductions are applied. Armor granted by your Race or Uniques does not incure this penalty. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Deathmatches Anyone may declare a Deathmatch against one or more targets as a Pre-Round action or by taking an action. This declaration of intent is always obvious, whether because of a public announcement or the ferocity of your attacks. Take that moment to milk the RP, then look back here to see what happens. * All participants in the fight do not receive EXP penalties for killing their opponent; or using any powers, invents, statboosters or superforms, regardless of how many rounds the fight has gone on. * The person who declared the Deathmatch gains the following benefits: * +50 EXP and +50 Credits are added to a "Prize Pool" you win if you kill your opponent at the beginning of each round. If you declared as a pre-round action, then the round you declare counts. Otherwise, you must wait until the beginning of the next round to start accruing this bonus. * +50 EXP and +50 Credits for declaring a Deathmatch as a pre-round action in round 1. * No penalty for wearing armor if you declare a Deathmatch as a pre-round action in round 1. * The bonuses and penalties for fighting someone of a higher or lower level are doubled. * If you declare a Deathmatch against a Restricted Race and kill them, you receive +100 XP and +1 Rep. * You receive no experience, credits or reputation at all if you do not successfully kill your target. If your target lives due to Sub-LP, Venguard School, or a similar mechanic then you still get XP and Credits but not Rep. If you abuse this privledge there will be repercussions. Note that you may declare a Deathmatch against your opponent after they declare one against you to receive the same benefits. If the deathmatch was declared as a pre-round action you may still match them as a pre-round action.